


【超蝙】都市傳說<你有看到我的孩子嗎>

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 不義AU，OOC，天氣太熱來點驚悚吧。





	【超蝙】都市傳說

在哥譚，人們不得不相信那些傳說。

暗夜裡朝你逼近的黑影絕非什麼好東西。

 

老湯姆一如既往地匆匆走過哥譚夜間暗巷。如果可以選擇，他也希望能在晚上十點前回家。但女兒艾比的學費眼看就要到期，老湯姆不得不想盡辦法多兼點差事。

極權者統領下的世界並沒有更好，他們仍得為生計煩憂。

 

也許是連日來的勞累讓老湯姆沒能在一開始注意到那東西。

那看上去像是一個壟罩在陰影下的人類，十分高大，卻總有種說不出的詭異。

它的移動方式實在難以用"走"來形容，非要說的話更像是飄移，但揮之不去的沉重感又和任何會飛的物體相牴觸。

老湯姆開始覺得時間感有些怪異，黑影明明前一秒還遠遠閃現在道路底端，一眨眼便離自己不到兩個街區，但走完這一小段路程卻又好像耗了快一輩子的時間。

說實話他並不怕鬼魂，或任何超自然之物。身處於到處都是超能力者的世界，有個黑影朝你撲面而來好像也不值得大驚小怪。

 

然而那東西朝自己彎曲身體的方式絕非人類。

老湯姆感覺自己徹底壟罩在陰影之下，從四面八方被注視著。

 

它開口。

那聲音如絲般順滑，卻也低啞嘈雜，帶著欣喜與雀躍，又同時飽含憤怒和悲傷。像是有一群人同時朝自己咆哮著，但問著同樣的問題 :

"你有看到我的孩子嗎 ? "

 

"沒......很抱歉我沒看到。"

老湯姆大著膽子朝上方望去，卻只看到蒼白的下顎和嘴唇。

那嘴仍張著。

裏頭沒有牙齒。

應該說，什麼都沒有。

沒有舌頭，沒有上下顎，沒有咽喉，所見即為一片死寂。

黑影口中即為深淵。

 

只消注視一秒，老湯姆已經覺得世界開始冰凍，他不自主顫抖著，幾乎失去意識。

因此這可憐男人錯過了陰影如破掉肺葉般的嘶聲低喃。

 

 

哥譚有著一個都市傳說，關於只有下顎的黑影，與它的問題。

沒人能記得問題為何，卻口耳相傳著。

當那東西開口時，別看。

因為你將直視深淵。

 

 

TBC or END ?

**Author's Note:**

> 算是個很久以前的腦洞，生子相關，大家可以猜猜看究竟發生了什麼事www  
> 其實作者有個想法是讓老爺作為紅燈復活K爆大超。


End file.
